Resident evil Viral X
by Jerus
Summary: I wrote this long ago i hope you like


RESIDENT EVIL Viral X  
  
Jerus Garren  
  
PROLOGUE  
  
Silver Falls Gazette January,23,1999  
  
UMBRELLA PHARMECUTICAL TO SPONSOR SILVER FALLS  
  
Silver Falls- In a historic deal Mayor Duke Croft made a deal with UMBRELLA Pharmecuticals The Mayors action has been met with great scrutiny since the destruction of Raccoon City when Umbrella had a facility there. The mayor was quoted as saying "It was the recklessness of S.T.A.R.S. that caused the incident at Raccoon, luckily our lawforce is far more careful then them".  
  
April,10,1999 Silver News  
  
UMBRELLA FACILITY UP AND RUNNING  
  
According to Umbrella executive who wishes not to be named says that the Umbrella plant located in our hometown is already working ahead of schedule and in fine condition hopefully nothing will cause a repeat of Raccoon.  
  
May,03,99 Silver@Gold Herald  
  
MUTILATED BODY FOUND  
  
Jus Golders {age 13} was walking to school when he heard screaming he rushed to find Mr. Tudar,Graty{age 40} lying on the ground he claimed he saw an inside out creature with sharp claws, wings , and a tongue like a lance. he then claimed that the victim was still alive when paramedics arrived they found that Mr. Grait had been impaled and had evidence of bite and claw wounds. the coroner could not be reached for comment.  
  
  
  
June,01,99 Silver@Gold Herald  
  
MAYOR DUKE CROFT ASSIGNS S.P.A.C.E. FOR HACK AND SLASH MURDER CASE  
  
Mayor Duke Croft has assigned Special Police Action of Cult Elimination to figure out what is going on so far witness reports are sketchy but all claim to have seen the same thing as Jus Golders and as for the weather it's not official as of yet but our town may be snowed in .  
  
Chapter 1  
  
It was night and Leon sat by the dying fire it was extremely cold. the Maine weather was colder then Ada's attitude toward him in Raccoon when they first met. she was nice when they got to know each other until Mr. X a name given by Claire when she met him murdered her.but his mind wasn't on task they had heard about UMBRELLA setting up a new base in Silver Falls just a couple miles away and he was pissed at that especially since the Europe mission was a trap."Leon" Claire mumbled still partially asleep."yeah Claire" he answered. "get some sleep we have a big mission tomorrow" she said falling back to sleep. Leon layed back his hands acting as a pillow and fell asleep. " HELP!!!" Jade screamed as 3 zombies backed her into an alley she felt the wall behind her and shuddered as they came snapping their rotten jaws at her. from up on a fire escape came the burst of a Remington and the rotten things fell to the ground crimson pooling around their mangled bodies "oh crap" said the voice on the fire escape as a figure fell onto the ground "man thats got a kick" the stranger said. "hey I'm officer Jerus of S.P.A.C.E. what's your name" he stated pleasantly almost oblivious to the fact he just fell. she looked at him trying to figure how much to tell him after all it may be and Umbrella spy even though the clumsiness seemed genuine then she remembered her alias "I'm Jade i was here on vacation with my sister and then all this happened" she lied. he looked like he was buying it "i think there's a place where the survivors have taken refuge do you know where that is" he asked. "i think there's a hospital nearby" she responded. "well lead on" he smiled and innocent smile she noticed his boyish features he couldn't be more then 15 tops. as they started for the hospital she couldn't help but wonder why Umbrella would send a boy if he even was working for them he was cute though. she brushed that from her mind reminding herself that she had a job to do. Rachelle stood by the tank admiring the marvel which she had created, well improved on at least. she had taken the DNA of tyrant series x the only way she got it was to scrape it off the walls luckily Umbrella did that dirty work but it made her mad that such beauty could be destroyed in one battle with a damn rookie officer with it's DNA she mutated it alter it's DNA structure combining it with some other expirements like project Nemesis. it's perfect she thought as smiled at her genius but that wasn't all she had done she had created the regenerative properties for other creatures. She looked at the cell block monitor and saw the extremely angry Albert Wesker beating at the cell bars and she laughed he had been captured by Umbrella when they found him wandering the Raccoon forest and told him he had been infected they sent him off to the island prison and when he survived that they sent him here. Jade vomited the moment she stepped in the hospital she may have been prepared for death but not for this bodies were scattered everywhere a young blond woman whose internal organs were spread over the room , police officers decapitated bodies, a young child with its intestines ripped out and more. when she was finished throwing up and had wiped her mouth she looked over at Jerus who stood staring at the nightmaresque scene that lay before them with almost no emotion he then noticed something and walked to the reception desk his face turning ghostly pale. "what is it" she asked concerned. he merely pointed at the monitor and she walked over then she saw it to the bodies spelled out a sick and twisted message "I'm Coming" Jerus repeated the message in a hushed voice. "I think we should go" Jade pleaded. "If the creatures could do this what else are they capable of"Jerus mumbled. Hunk smiled under his mask he remembered how smoothly his escape went now they were sending him to another city another mission this one to assassinate the scientist Rachelle according to the files he had been given she had lived in Silver falls and had been recruited to work for UMBRELLA at a very young age she was now 15 and expirementing with the new SPH-3254 nicknamed Scorpranawks a combination of scorpion hawk and pirannha DNA. Apparently there was other projects but she kept them in the dark. She was an extremely gifted Umbrella scientist and yet he was hired by Umbrella to eliminate her. "the irony" he thought as he turned back to the other agent "have you read over the Raccoon incident report" Hunk asked him. "yes and let me make one thing clear i don't care who gets in my way innocent or not living or undead i'll do what i have to so i can be paid" he responded "good then i think we may end up seeing eye to eye on this" Hunk smiled an evil smile. "oh god that was nasty" Jade coughed. "this isnt right the message Ada sent me said..."Jerus started "Ada Wong's alive" Jade exclaimed. "yes she is how do you know her" he asked. "she's my sister" Jade answered honestly "i've been looking for her i heard that an outlaw from S.T.A.R.S. had a temporary relationship and i thought they may come here but... " she knew she had told him to much. "How are you so well trained" he asked her " before she dissappeared, Ada came home and trained me just in case " she answered. a scream came from down the street "Ok well finish this conversation later" he called running to the sound. Jerus and Jade had reached the location of the screamer for a second a child was pulling out of the manhole in front of them and the next something had pulled him in. "i'll go in you..." he started "no we both go besides their maybe another way out through there and your not getting out without me" she interrupted "well fine with me" he mumbled descending into the inky darkness. Rachelle was drinking a coffee when the monitors linked to the sewers caught her attention two adults one a male caucasian police officer and an asian american female were entering through a manhole. it was obvious they were not with Umbrella or else they wouldn't be entering M- 9354's nesting grounds. she tapped the keyboard lightly showing the labryinthian tunnels hidden deep under the snowy earth. "hmm if they enter through there then they may end up in the factory and no doubt Umbrella had sent some spies as well maybe one will take out the other or they'll all die and solve my problems for me" she mumbled to the tube which contained Mr. X apparently they thought this would be easy, well she had a fail safe the factory was designed for and escape and she also had Viral X if needed she could use it on herself to escape but only as a last resort. Jerus kicked open the door and gasped "what the hell"? he cursed seeing the large balls of slime on the ceiling and there was something "no it couldn't be" he thought. "Children" Jade noticed cacooned like a stored meal Jerus pulled off the slime on one and the kid inside coughed apparently the slime contained oxygen. then from the darkness came a low growling Jerus aimed the remington at the darkness and a figure emerging from the shadows it's huge mutant body pulsating it's tendrils reaching out for them. "Oh crap" yelled Jerus as he fired at the thing chunks of flesh and bone flew off but it kept on coming toward them "why wont it die"Jade screamed. Jerus fired at its bulbous eyes and they popped like grapes splattering blace onto Jades emerald green t-shirt. suddenly the creature leaped over them and opened one of the slime shells it dropped something in front of the child which looked like food. "it thinks those are its children" Jade whispered to Jerus. "if thats true then what happened to the kid we saw. suddenly the door they had entered from burst open and large reptilian wolf combination stood there it's fangs dripping with blood and entrails. the mother creature took a flying leap towards the wolf beast and whipped it with it's tendrils causing it to howel in pain. the wolf bit into the other things throat. "the wolf is to strong for it" yelled Jerus aiming his Remington at the wolf and fired at the wolf's skull as the first animal stabbed it causing it to fall to the ground it rolled and leapt onto the beast and they rolled through an unfinished tunnel causing it to fall through. "well lets free these kids and get out of here" Jerus said while pulling off his dagger and cut through the slime of one they both made quick work of the rest a slightly large african-american boy stood up "these are friends of mine and ill get them to safety" he said pulling out a VP70 and walked down the sewer and crawled out a small gape in the wall too small for Jade and Jerus. "well lets get out of here" Jerus suggested walking to the ladder Jade picked up something on the sewer floor "ok" she agreed and started up out of the dank sewer. Rachelle sat in the chair. "they are to smart no civilian is that smart they are trained he works for S.P.A.C.E. and she well who knows" she silently thought "well it's too bad for them" she pushed a button causing the sewer to rotate so they'd climb up the ladder and be in the facility luckily the facility was miles long and had many intricate puzzles the idea based of the spencer estate and there were only 2 exits the docks and the exit at her location and she also had her other options they could not win. hunk and the other assasin entered the facility through the docks they had split up to locate the scientist by themselves he had an easy path so far only 6 zombies had been seen and after being through Raccoon it was simple. suddenly he heard something from the door on his left and opened it slowly his magnum ready but the door swang opened and slammed him into the wall suddenly he felt his gun get pulled from his hands "well well well if it isn't Umbrella coming to save me what a load of shit" a voice howeled angrily and threw him into the cell. Jerus awoke with a start "Jade" he called, "uuuh yeah" she groaned. "lets get up that ladder" he told her, she climbed up the ladder and walked over to a wall as he climbed up after her. "ohhh" she moaned collapsing onto the metal walkway he ran to her and crouched beside her "are you ok" he asked. "just a little woozy" she mumbled and past out. "Jade don't worry" he whispered. he picked her up and noticed she had an open cut.carrying her he walked down the hallway he opened a door on his left and saw a group of chairs side by side and a large oak desk he laid her on the desk and pulled off his leather jacket turning it inside out and propped it under her head like a pillow then he found an emergency blanket in an first aid kit and covered her up. "stay here i'll come back for you" he gently told her and stepped out the door. "We're almost there" Leon thought as the van drove towards the city they were just out side city limits the engines humming causing leon to get rather drowsy and they suddenly stopped. "hey why'ed we stop" he asked Barry and Jill but only Rebecca "its moving" she answered in shock, "it's moving?" Leon asked and looked out the fron window and gasped the city was sinking and a solid dome of ice was covering it on the comm unit a young man was speaking quickly "this is Officer Jerus there are 2 known survivors were in some sort of facility" Claire hit the talk button "the is S.T.A.R.S. were here to help out try to find a way out so we can pick you up over" she said trying to get as much out as possible before static filled the com the voice said something unintelligible she flicked it off after a couple of minutes of static "now what" she asked. the agent heard the soft muffled sounds of Umbrella boots and smiled at the oppertunity and stepped out with his magnum raised "what are you doing?" Hunk asked backing into the railing there was an seemingly endless pit underneath the walkway he was on. "just as i said i told you all i care about is getting paid i'll get your cut if you happen to bite the dust" the agent sneered "by the way my name's Robert figured i should let you know since you won't live long enough to remember it .he laughed as he fired at hunk's legs causing him to fall over the railing into the pit. "well that's settled" Robert laughed and walked toward door up ahead. A few minutes ago he was standing near the lounge on the comm now he was in a office looking around for something that could explain the outbreak in the city and why there was no workers were in such a big facility when his train of thought was interruppted by a piercing scream "JADE" he yelled and ran back to where he had left her and he saw her lying on the floor a small puddle of blood around her originating from her stomache "NNOO!!!" he howeled and ran to her side "Jrus i.. i love you i wanted to help but.." she coughed "shh dont worry save you're energy and let's bandage that" he whispered tearing off some strips of bandages. "STEP AWAY" came a voice from behind him and the click of a magnum. "you son of a bitch" Jerus growled dropping his weapon and stepping to the side . "She is going to die and there is nothing you can do about it" laughed Wesker."how a bout a hand to hand fight you asshole?" Jerus cursed. "fine" Wesker said grinning he knew he was more then a match for anything with his t-virus strength but wondered hy he'd want to fight now. suddenly Jerus slammed into his stomache causing him to topple over in pain. Wesker stood up and charged him causing him to crash into the wall Jerus stood up and kicked him in the face. Wesker was blinded and he was stumbling toward the gas tanks thinking quick Jerus grabbed the dropped gun and fired 3 shots at the tanks he ducked around the corner just as the tanks burst sending a massive fireball flying he ducked beside jade and ripped some strips off the emergency pack and quickly wrapped up the wound he picked her up and ran to the safe room he had been earler he ran in and kicked the door closed behind him he laid her down "i'm hungry" she mumbled sweating. "ok i'll get something for us to eat" he whispered. he thought about leaving again without her but remembered what had just happened."can you walk?" he asked her. "i think so" she sat up and fell back down.Jerus closed and locked the door "i'll be back with food and water" he called to her and ran down the hallway he knew unless he found a cure for the virus that infected her and a blood transfusion she'd be dead soon. he looked down at her blood stain on his pants maybe their blood matched he'd have to find out. Hunk grimaced in pain he had just had been shot multiple times in his legs and it hurt like hell. he looked around apparently the bottomless pit wasn't bottomless after all he was at the docks he drug himself into the dock office and pulled the door shut behind him he looked for the devices for the disabled suddenly he grinned at Umbrella's technologically advanced ways. he pulled on the artificial leg wrap arounds an stood up "alright now i'm ready" he laughed and headed back out.Rachelle slammed her fist onto the table "damn it there getting too close " she fingered the vial in her pocket it's cold glass feel underneath her palm sent soothing waves through her she smiled this time she wouldn't let this fail she knew that she'd have to free X and escape. her thoughts were interrupted as the door burst open. "stop right there" Jerus yelled , "who the" she started "ahh hell get down!" he ordered. he leaped over the desk and grabbed her arm pulling her down as a shower of bullets flew above them "listen im just trying to find a cure for the virus which has infected my friend and give her a blood transfusion to help her" he told her as he fired the remington at the shooter. "there is no official cure" the lady told him. suddenly the attack stopped. rachelle stood up blood lay on the wall outside t he door. "he got away" the man said angrily. "hold on let's go to the lab" she suggested "maybe you can do a blood transfusion to help keep the virus from spreading too fast" she headed to the lab with him "jade i'll save you" she heard him promise. 


End file.
